


...I Love You Begins With I And Ends With You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: Author's choice, any character(s), staying in bed all day just because
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Teen Wolf ▶ Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski





	...I Love You Begins With I And Ends With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



On an early morning, after a night of peaceful dreams, Stiles is slow to rise and shine. 

He woke in his boyfriend's arms, warm and cuddled like a teddy bear. Derek snuggled close to him, and he woke soon after, giving Stiles a tender kiss as he snuggled with him. Stiles smiled brightly as Derek gave him a gentle good morning kiss.

“Need coffee…coffee’s good. S’yummy,” Stiles mumbled sleepily against Derek’s lips. Derek snickered and hugged Stiles, unable to hide his smile as he cuddled his beloved soul mate. He loved when Stiles was still lazy with sleep, how he was adorable in his dozy daze.

“We need coffee. I will go make some.” Stiles started to get out of bed, but Derek hugged him tight, refusing to let go. It was Sunday, after all. Sunday was the best day for cuddling, they had nowhere important to be, so the best plan was to cuddle the day away.

“Don’t need coffee, not yet,” Derek assured. “All I need is you.” Stiles blushed and smiled with a happy grin. Derek thought Stiles looked so cute and adorable this morning: he had bedhead, his short hair sticking up in a spiky mess and his cheeks were rosy red and warm. His eyes still sparkled like a twinkling star. Derek cuddled closer to his mate, and kissed Stiles softly, feeling his heart beating quickly.

Stiles grins brightly, eyes twinkling with love as he kisses his beloved mate. Love is them grinning as brightly as the sun. Love is snuggling in bed, wrapped up in cozy sheets as the snow continued to fall outside. They were meant to never drift apart, bound by their heart. Meant to stay right here, their souls are happily ever after. After all, a day of cuddling and getting to hold the man he loved in his arms was the best day ever.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1131148.html?thread=115677580#t115677580)


End file.
